Susan Mcmillan
Susan Macmillan (née Bones) was a half-blood witch and Hufflepuff student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Most members of her family, including her grandparents, her uncle Edgar, his wife and their children, were killed by Lord Voldemort during the First Wizarding War. Another relative of hers was her aunt Amelia Bones, who was a high-ranking member of the Wizengamot in the Ministry of Magic, before being killed by Voldemort, too, in 1996. In her fifth year, Susan became a member of Dumbledore's Army, an organisation founded and led by Harry Potter. In 1998, Susan fought in the Battle of Hogwarts against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Later she began working in his aunt's old department at the Ministry of Magic and marries his former roommate, Ernie, having two children with him. Biography Sixth year :Girl 1: "Did you hear about her aunt? Poor Susan" :Girl 2: "Yes, it's awful, I didn't want to leave my family behind this summer." :— Two students conversing about Susan Bones. : During the summer holidays before her sixth year at Hogwarts, one of Susan's last living relatives and one of the greatest witches of her time, Amelia Bones, was murdered by Lord Voldemort after putting up a good fight against him in her own home. This caused Susan some distress and worry, as most of her family had been killed during the First Wizarding War and now that the Second Wizarding War had been declared official it was only a matter of time before Death Eaters sought out after the remaining members of her family. When Susan returned to Hogwarts, she was learning how to Apparate and on one occasion Splinched herself during one of the lessons, losing one of her legs. Her leg was successfully reattached, but the incident appeared to leave Susan somewhat shaken. Later on in the school year, Hogwarts fell under attack by Death Eaters. The D.A. members were called to arms via their coins, and despite the murder of her aunt, Susan did not show up for battle, and possibly try and avenge her, it is possible that since the D.A. meetings were no longer held that Susan no longer carried her coin around with her and did not notice the call to arms message Seventh year and Battle of Hogwarts :"''We have already placed protection around the castle, but it is unlikely to hold for very long unless we reinforce it. I must ask you there for to -''" —McGonagall preps the students before battle Susan's seventh year at Hogwarts would be under the indirect control of Lord Voldemort. With Severus Snape appointed headmaster and the Carrows as teachers, Susan's year would be set off to a rocky start, what with her being a member of the Bones family, a wizarding family high on Voldemort's list to eliminate. Susan would rejoin the reformed Dumbledore's Army, this time in a protest against Snape and the Carrows instead of Umbridge. Susan fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, alongside members of the D.A., suits of armour and her teachers. Later life Susan returned to Hogwarts to complete her studies after the battle. She graduated as one of the first students from Hufflepuff and went his way proficional the Ministry of Magic. She began in a small room in the old department headed by his late aunt Amelia. His first job was on the Animagus Registry and post it up positions to become a member of the Wizengamot. At one point in her life she fell in love with Ernie and both married and then had daughter named Irene and a son named Justin after Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie's childhood friend and a family friend. : Category:Female Category:Hogwarts students Category:Half-Bloods Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Bones Family Category:Mcmillan family Category:Wizengamot members Category:Department of Magical Law Enforcement personnel Category:Witches